Arianna
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: Can Arianna save the people she loves or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Arianna. I lived in Aspen Creek until I was 15. Then, my mom moved us to a small town in Texas to be closer to my grams but that wasn't the only reason. My dad left us for someone else. That's when I met Joey.  
That was 3 years ago. We started dating 2 years ago.  
"What are you doing after your cross country meet?" my mom asked.  
"Meeting Joey. He said he needed to talk to me about something." I said grabbing a dew out of the fridge.  
"Wonder what he wants to talk about?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't know guess I will find out." I said shaking my head and laughing.  
"Well good luck at the meet." she said as she looked for her keys.  
"Mom I don't really think I need it. I an the fastest girl in our conference." I said dangling her keys off my index finger.  
"Yes I know but you don't want to be to cocky." she said grabbing her keys off my finger.  
"Yeah, yeah, I bet you a hundred I will be across the finish line 30 minutes before anyone else." I told her getting in the car  
"I'll take that bet," she said pulling out of the drive way.  
She dropped me off at the meet and went to work. I got ready and went to find Abby to give her my phone. I went to the starting line and did my stretches.  
Just like I said, I was across the finish line before everyone by 40 minutes. I showered and got dressed the found Abby for my phone. I called Joey as I walked through the to the tables that were set up outside.  
"How did you do?" he asked.  
"First again." I said with a hint of smugness.  
"Well of course." He said laughing.  
"Where are you?" I asked as I walked by the tables at the concession stand.  
"I'll give you a hint." he said.  
"What's the hint?" I said smiling.  
"I love it when you wear my shirt." he said smiling as he hung up the phone.  
"Well then you'll love this." I said as I walked past him trailing my hand across his chest and abs as I went.  
"Your right I do love this view." he said grabbing my hand and spinning me around. He pulled me close to him and kissed me "I love you."  
"I love you too. Are you ready to go?" I asked leading him out to the parking lot.  
"Yeah let's go." he said as he got in the car.  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked turning down the radio.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days." he said as he pulled into his driveway.  
"Okay when are you leaving?" I asked as I walked into the living room.  
"Early tomorrow morning." He said sitting down on the couch.  
We spent the rest of the night watching movies on the couch. He took me home around midnight. I didn't talk to him the whole time he was gone. Monday at school everyone was looking at me like I was going to burst into tears at any moment. They kept asking me if I was okay.  
"How are you holding up dear? I'm here if you need to talk." said Mrs. Boltin my guidance counselor.  
"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I yelled looking around.  
"Joey hasn't told you?" asked his best friend Taylor.  
"Told me what!" I screamed at him.  
"You'll have to ask him." he said as the bell rang.  
"Fine I will. I'm going over there right now!" I said slamming my locker shut  
I got in my car and started thinking. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore. What am I going to do. I pulled into his driveway and took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself down. Once I was as calm as I was going to get, I went up to the door and knocked. His mom answered the door.  
"Hey is Joey here? I need to talk to him?" I asked trying to sound calm.  
"Yeah just a minute," she said closing the door.  
I stood on the porch. I could hear then talking.  
"Joe, Arianna is here." his mom said.  
"Tell her I don't want to talk to her." said Joe.  
"Joe, you need to tell her. Do you want her to find out from someone else?" she asked I could feel my eyes fill with tears.  
"No, I don't." He said.  
I heard him open the door and I quickly blinked away the tears in my eyes. I had my back to the door so he couldn't see my face.  
"If you don't want to be with me just tell me." I said my voice cracking as I fought back the tears.  
"What would make you think that? Of course I want to be with you." He said putting his arms around me and laying his head on my shoulder. "I love you more than you'll ever know."  
"Well, everyone has been asking if I'm okay. Then Taylor said 'Joe didn't tell you'. Then I heard you and your mom talking. What was I supposed to think? You leave for two days and don't call then you don't talk to me when you get home." I said turning around to look at him "There's something you aren't telling me."  
"Yeah there is, but not because I don't want to. I just don't know how." he said sitting on the front steps.  
"Why not start at the beginning." I said, sitting beside him.  
"Well my mom was starting to get worried about my headaches so she took me to the doctor. They did a scan of my head. He thought he saw something abnormal so he set us up with a specialist. That's were we went. They did a bunch of tests." he said looking away from me with tears in his eyes.  
"Well this can't be good." I whispered taking his hand.  
"I have a brain tumor. They said that it's inoperable." he said a tear falling down his cheek.

"So what there's nothing they can do!" I said shocked.  
"Nope." he said hugging me.  
"How long do we have?" I asked burying my head in his neck and crying.  
"They don't know." He said his voice cracking.  
"So what I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you die!" I cried into his shoulder.  
"It's okay. It'll be okay." he said into my hair.  
We sat on the steps holding each other until I had to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom was waiting for me when I got home. I ran into her arms as soon as I closed the door and fell apart.

"Hey what's wrong honey?" she asked hugging me

"He has a brain tumor." I hiccuped out

"Can't they remove it?" she asked sitting down on the couch

"No they told him there's nothing they can do. I'm just supposed to sit here and watch him die!" I cried looking at her

"I'm sorry honey." she said wiping the tears from my cheeks

"I can't do it mom. I won't!" I told her standing up

"What are you going to do?" she asked looking a little confused

"I'm going to tell him about the werewolves." I said with conviction in my voice

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked " That would mean you would have to tell him what you are. He might not like that you kept this big of a secret from him."

"Yes I'm sure. I know I will have to tell him what I am. If he gets mad then he gets mad, but I have to try." I said pacing

"I don't know. Maybe you should call Bran and talk to him before you go telling werewolf secrets." she said "Explain everything to him. Plus you can tell him you are going to your fathers wedding."

"Okay I'll call him and why do I have to go to his wedding?' I wined at her

"Because he's your father and I said so." she said throwing me the phone

"Yeah but he left us for her. He doesn't even call me and you expect me to go to his wedding?" I asked catching the phone

"Yes I do." she said crossing her arms

"Fine but I don't like it." I said dialing Bran's number

"Hello" answered Leah

"Hey Leah is Bran there?" I asked

"Just a minute." She said handing Bran the phone

"Hey Arianna. What's going on?" He asked

"My mom thought I should talk to you. My boyfriend is sick and I want to help but I would have to tell him and his mom some things about werewolves." I said kind of rushed

"Okay slow down and start from the beginning." He said sounding a little confused

"Well Joey just found out he has a brain tumor and the doctors said that there is nothing they can do. I want to tell him that becoming a werewolf will help him but that would require telling him a lot more than the average human knows. I would have to tell him how I know so much and what I am. My mom thought I should get your permission first. I'm also supposed to tell you that I will be there for my father's wedding." I said tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Of course you have permission." He said

"Really? That was easier than I thought it was going to be." I said between breathes

"Arianna if all I knew about him is that you love him that would be enough." he said

"Thanks Bran that means a lot." I said smiling through the tears

"Anytime let me know how it goes and it they have any questions." he said hanging up the phone


	3. Chapter 3

Joey was at school the next day. I was okay until the last hour of school then I started to get nervous.

"Hey what's wrong?" Joey asked looking at me

"Nothing." I said not looking at him

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that.' He said grabbing my chin and lifting my head so I was looking at him

"I just have something I need to talk to you about and I don't know how to do it." I said shrugging

"Ok that doesn't sound good." he said dropping his hand

"It's not bad well not exactly anyway." I said kissing him

"If you say so." he said putting his arm around my shoulder

"Is your mom going to be home when we get there? This kind of involves her too." I said heading to the car

"Yeah she should be." he said opening the car door

We didn't talk all the way to his house. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I didn't look at him because I was trying to think of how to tell him what I needed to. His mom's car was in the drive way when we got there. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"You okay?" he asked grabbing my hand

"Yeah I'm fine." I said squeezing his hand

His mom was in the kitchen doing the dishes when we walked in.

"Hey mom can you come in the living room? Arianna has something she wants to talk to us about." said Joey sitting on the couch

"Yeah sure. Is everything okay." she asked sitting beside Joey

"I hope so." I said fidgeting with my hands

"Okay we're listening." said Joey smiling at me

"Well here goes nothing. You know that husky you found wondering around with my grandma's address on its tags? Well that was me. I can change into a wolf whenever I want and so can my mother. No I'm not a werewolf but my father is." I paused and looked at them. His mom looked shocked but Joey had a big smile on his face.

"I thought something was going on. I saw the same collar laying on your bed, one in your car, and on your backpack. Plus the husky's name is pumpkin which is what your mom and grandma calls you. I didn't say anything because I knew you would tell me when you felt comfortable." He said shaking his head

"I think the wolves could help you. Wolves don't get sick and the change makes you healthy. It's not without risks. Attempting the change could kill you or it could save you because you have to be almost dead for the change to work." I said trying to stay calm.

"No no way I'm going to let him risk dying. How can you even suggest something like that? You said you love him. He could die do you know what feels like?" she yelled standing up

"Yes I do know what that feels like. I had a stepbrother named Alec. He was from my father's first marriage. He couldn't change but he wanted to so bad. So when he turned 18 he decided to attempt the change. I begged him not to do it because I knew that he could die. I told him I would rather have him human than not at all. His exact words where ' I know I can do this. I'll be okay. I promise.' So I sat there and watched as everyone else's heartbeat got stronger and his got weaker. I held his hand as his heart stopped. I looked up at the monitor with tears rolling down my face and there he was. He looked at me and then at the bed and said ' I'm so sorry. I thought I could do it'. Then he was gone. So the fact that I'm willing to risk that happening again should tell you just how much I love him. Yes this could kill him but he's dying anyway. I can't just sit here and do nothing." I said tears rolling down my face "I love him too much just to sit back and watch him die."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." she said tears rolling down her cheeks too "How old were you when Alec died?"

"I was 2 months from being 13. I got so depressed that Bran had me shipped to Washington. He knew that the alpha Adam would take care of me because he had a daughter a couple of years older than me. Plus Bran's son Sam lives right behind Adam's house. That's were a met Warren. He and I hit it off right away. He was protective of me right from the start too. Which wasn't unusual for Warren, but he is gay and has a boyfriend and he doesn't tend to ignore Kyle for anyone. But he did for me, which worried everyone for a while because they thought that is wolf had chosen me as a mate. That was until one day is wolf came out and said 'I have not chosen her as a mate. She's too young and I'm not a pedophile'. After that they stopped trying to split us up and I wouldn't let him ignore Kyle for me anymore. I stayed there for a year then I moved back to Montana until my parents divorced a year later. I haven't seen or talked to my dad since. Guess that will change if you decide to attempt the change.

"Alec was my hero. It's hard to talk about. Plus I didn't have permission before now." I said wiping my eyes

"What do you mean permission? The wolves are out to the public." Joey asked a little confused

"Yes but the public doesn't know the mechanics of the change and a lot of other things." I said

"I see. So how can you change into a wolf and not be a werewolf?" His mom asked

"My mother is what's called a wolf walker. It's genetic. She gets it from her father. It usually only happens to those that have Native American heritage on both sides. My father is Indian too. My father's alpha Bran thought that maybe I was conceived before my father was changed because they found out my mother was pregnant two months after he was changed. That thought flew right out the window the first time I shifted. My wolf looks just like my father's except mine has a red front left paw and his is the right front, so Bran is pretty sure I was conceived after. My birthday also points in the direction since it's a month to the day after he was attacked." I said shrugging

"So you would have been a wolf shifter anyway right?" asked Joey

"Yeah more than likely. The only difference between my mother and me is that I can't handle being around a lot of blood which comes from my father being a werewolf." I said laughing at the expression on his mom's face "Don't worry it's not like I will attack you if you cut yourself. It has to be a lot of blood. Like severe any artery kind of blood."

"So do you have to change on the full moon?" asked his mom

"No I can change whenever I want or not at all. I also heal super-fast just like a werewolf and I don't get sick." I told her

"So how do we do this? Do we just go to the local pack?" Joey asked

"No you can't just go to the local pack and say I want to be a werewolf. You have to go to my father's pack in Montana. That's where the alpha of the alpha's Bran is. He has to make sure you can control your wolf before he places you in a pack." I told them

"Well what do you think Mom? I say what we have to lose. I'm going to die anyway." He said looking at his mom

"Well I guess if you want to. It's okay with me. I don't want to lose you but like you said you're dying anyway. At least we can say we tried." she said looking at him

I called Bran when I got home to tell him how things went.

"How did things go?" Bran asked when he answered the phone

"Better than I thought they would. He already had an idea something was going on, but didn't want to push me so he didn't bring it up. His mom was mad that I even suggested it at first until I told her about Alec. We talked about what I was, how that worked, and were he had to go to attempt the change. After a long talk his mom agreed to let him try." I said

"What I would like to know is how he figured out something was going on?" Bran asked

"Well he caught me as a wolf and took to me the address on my tags. Then he saw the same collar on my bed, one in my car and one on my backpack. Then he realized that the name on the tags was what my mom and grams call me." I said

"I see. He must be observant. Most humans wouldn't notice something like that." he said approval in his voice

"Yeah he is. He's great. I always feel so calm around him. I was able to tell the story about Alec without losing it completely like I normally do. Even his mom didn't lose her temper when I told her what I was and what I thought he should do. She yelled when I first told her but Joey put his hand on hers and she calmed down." I said

"Arianna sounds to me like you found an omega." he said sounding happy

"You know I never thought of that. Do you really think he could be?" I asked

"We'll know for sure once he's changed. I've also never heard of someone with omega tendencies as a human not serving the change either." he said

"Really you don't know how happy I am to hear that. His mother will be happy to hear it too." I said

"Well I'm glad. Now you get some sleep. I will see you soon." Said bran hanging up before I could say goodbye


	4. Chapter 4

I went to Joey's house when I got up to tell them what Bran said.

"I talked to Bran last night." I said sitting at the kitchen table

"What did he say?" asked Joey looking at me

"Well he said from the way I described you that he thinks you are an omega." I said taking the cup of coffee from his mom

"Is that a good thing?" Asked his mother unsure

"It's a good thing a very good thing. He said that he has never heard of anyone with omega tendencies as a human not survive the change and Bran is very old." I said smiling

"You mean I'm almost guaranteed to survive?" Joey asked shocked

"That's the way it sounded to me. That is if Bran is right and he usually is." I said laughing at the expression on his face

"I know this is off topic but I was wondering if I could see you in your wolf form. I've never seen a werewolf and I want to know what to expect so I'm not caught off guard." Asked is mother nervously

"That's fine. I thought you might want to. I will have to use your bathroom though. I have to get completely naked to do it." I said getting up and heading for the bathroom

"Okay do you need me to open the bathroom for you or anything?" She asked

"No I'll leave it unlatched, so all I have to do is nudge it with my nose." I said "Oh when I come back out don't look me in the eye. My wolf might see that as a challenge."

I went in the bathroom undressed and shifted. It took me all of fifteen minutes. I nudged the door and walked back into the kitchen. I heard her gasp.

"You're beautiful" she said with wide eyes

"Isn't she though? He wolf still has nothing on the human half." said Joey patting my head I gave him a toothy grin

"You look like a Siamese mixed with an orange tabby. I can see why they call you pumpkin. Can I touch you?" she asked

I walked up to her and nudged her hand with my nose. She reached out and rubbed my head and down my back. When she was done I went back into the bathroom shifted back and got dressed. I went back out and sat down.

"So was I scary?" I asked

"You were too beautiful to be scary." she said shaking her head

"Well I'm glad I didn't scare you, although I'm smaller than a werewolf and they are built a little different. They can be massive and their front legs look more like a bears then a wolf's." I said smiling

We decided that he would attempt the change after graduation in a couple of weeks. Which was also around the time of my dad's wedding. I called Bran and told him of your plans. He agreed that it was best to wait until after graduation. The next couple of weeks flew by. We had our graduation parties together. We were leaving for Montana in a couple of days. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my dad but I was willing to do anything to save Joey.

"You going to be able to handle seeing your dad?" My mom asked concern in her voice

"Yeah I think so. I'm still mad as hell at him." I said looking at her

"I know honey." she said patting my knee

We spent the next couple of days getting everything ready. His mom was coming with us to meet bran and be there either way it turned out. I said goodbye to my mom.

"Call me when you get there and give Bran, Charles and Anna hugs for me." She said tears in her eyes

"I will. I love you mom." I said hugging her

"I love you to pumpkin." she said kissing my cheek


	5. Chapter 5

We got on the plane to Aspen Creek around eight pm. Bran and Charles were waiting for us when we landed.

"You grew into a beautiful young lady." Said Bran messing up my hair

"Well you haven't changed at all. Imagine that!" I said smoothing out my hair laughing

"You must be Joey." Bran said extending his hand

"Yes sir and this is my mother Virgina." said Joey shaking Bran's hand while I gave Charles a hug

"Well are you ready to go?" Asked Bran

"Yeah I think we've got everything." I said grabbing my bag

"Then let's go." said Bran taking us to the truck

It didn't take lone to get to Aspen Creek. We didn't talk much on the way there. I knew my dad would be waiting when we got to Bran's. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

"Arianna! You've grown. You look just like your mother. How have you been?" asked my dad as he gave me a hug

"Hi. I've been good" I said trying not to cringe away from him

"let me show you were your room is. So you can put your stuff away." Said Anna putting her arm around me

She lead me to one of Bran's spare rooms.

"You okay?" asked Anna

"Yeah I'm good. Just weird seeing him." I said

"Yeah I bet." she said smiling

they introduced Joey to the others attempting the change. There was 12 of them 8 boys and 4 girls. I knew most of them. One of them Steph just happened to be my stepsister. My fathers mate adopted her. We didn't get along even though we are the same age. It had more to do with her mother then it did with her. I didn't sleep much that night because I was too worried about whether or not Joey would make it or not. I sat beside him until until he woke up which was 3 days later. Only 10 out of the 12 made it. All the boys and 2 girls, one of which was Steph. Joey didn't have a lot of trouble with control due to the fact that Bran was right. Joey was an omega. Joey and Steph hit it off an started spending a lot of time together. I was annoyed by it but there wasn't much I could do. Bran and Charles were teaching them how to hunt and control their wolves. I didn't think much of them spending so much time together until one night, one of the other newbies made a comment about Steph being a bitch and Joey went off on him. I started watching them more closely after that. I didn't like what I saw. A month later we were all hanging out after a pack meeting. The whole pack was there. I was talking to Anna when Steph walked up to Joey and started rubbing her hand up and down his arm smiling.

"Get your hands off him now!" I said through my clenched teeth

"What are you going to do if I don't?" she said not moving

"I will rip your fucking head off! You fucking bitch!" I screamed grabbing at her hands

"Don't ever call her that again!" Joey growled putting himself between me and her. Pushing me away. I looked at him ad his eyes were the color of his wolf's. One of the other wolves took him outside to calm down.

"I can't believe this shit!" I yelled my eyes filling with tears "What is it with your family? What is it not enough to take my dad, you have to take my boyfriend too?"

"I didn't take your dad and I'm not trying to take Joey from you either." Steph yelled at me

"No your mom did that and for not trying you did a damn good job didn't you." I cried as Anna put her hand on my shoulder.

" I don't want to be calm!" I yelled shrugging off her hand and storming off to my room and slamming the door.

"I'm sorry" said Joey coming into the room "I didn't want her as a mate. I love you."

"Yeah well sometimes you don't get a say. I love you too but sometimes love isn't enough." I said as tears rolled down my face

"It doesn't mean I have to be with her." He said

"That is exactly what it means Joey." I said looking at him

"Why?" He asked confused

"When a person denies their wolf it's chosen mate, they start to lose control their wolf. A werewolf without control of their wolf is a dead werewolf. I'm not going to sign your death warrant by coming between your wolf and his choose mate. I love you and I brought you here so you could live. Even if it means we aren't together." I said getting off the bed. "We should get back out there."

He followed me out.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." said Steph with tears in her eyes

"I'm not mad at you, your mom or Joey." I said looking at her

"But you're mad at me?" My dad said looking at me

"Yes I am but not for choosing to be with your mate. I'm mad at you because when Mom took me, you didn't fight for me. Do you know what that did to me? How that made me feel?" I asked fighting back tears. " I felt like you didn't want me anymore. Like you didn't love me enough to fight for me. Like I wasn't enough for you because you had a new family. You didn't even call me. Not once in 3 years. It's like you fell off the face of the Earth." I said sobbing

"I wanted to fight for you but I thought your mom had been through enough and I didn't want to put her through losing her daughter. I know I should've called but I didn't think you wanted me to. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't love you, because I love you with all my heart. No matter what you will always be my little girl." he said hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Dad." I said hugging him back

Bran cleared his throat and looked at me

"You okay?" he asked concern written all over his face

"yeah I'll be fine, but I can't stay here. Not now." I said tears still rolling down my face

"You want to go back home?" He asked

"No not really too many memories. Could you call Adam and Mercy for me?" I asked shyly

"Sure I'll call them in the morning. Right now I think we all need to get some sleep." He said clearly dismissing us.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep so I packed my stuff. Which only made me cry, so I changed into my wolf and laid on the bed. At least as a wolf I couldn't cry. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was light outside. I got off the bed and changed back to human and got dressed. Bran was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"I called Adam this morning and told him what happened. He said that it was fine if you stay with them. He said you can stay as long as you want. He said "Charles said he would take you whenever you are ready."

"OK thanks Bran. I'm already packed. There's just one thing I have left to do." I said looking down at Joey's class ring on my finger

"He's still in his room." Said Bran pouring a cup of coffee and sliding it to me

I went to Joey's room and knocked on the door

"Yeah" he said

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Of course come on in." he said opening the door

"Thanks. I just wanted to give this back to you." I said handing him his ring

"Oh well thanks. I found this in my backpack. Thought you might want it. I was just coming to give it to you." He said handing me my Nickelback Here and Now CD

"Thanks. I meant what I said last night about not being mad at you." I said my voice cracking a little

"Well you should be. I'm mad at myself. I hate knowing that I hurt you, that I am hurting you." he said hurt and anger in his voice

"I have to go." I said turning and walking away

I left after I said goodbye to my dad. It only took a few hours to get to Adam's house because Charles flew us there. I was fine until we landed. Adam and Warren were waiting for us. I ran into Warren's arms and started to cry.

"It's okay darling." Warren said as he hugged me

"No it won't" I told him

"Yes it will you'll see. You'll get through this. I promise." he said stroking my hair

"I'm going to hold you too that." I said calming down

Adam and Warren loaded my stuff into the truck while I said goodbye to Charles

"If you need anything call me." said Charles getting back on the plane

"I will." I said waving at him

Adam, Warren and I piled into the truck and headed to Adam's house. When we got there Adam had Warren take my stuff to the same room I had last time. Mercy was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"I heard what happened." she said looking at me "You okay?"

"No" I said fighting tears

"It'll take some time but it will get better." she said kissing the top of my head

Just then Ben walked in. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Not you again. Don't you have a home?" he asked sneering at me

"It's none of your business, but it you must know. I just got dumped and don't want to be home right now. It hurts too much." I said tears filling my eyes

"Boo hoo so you got dumped. It won't be the last time, so suck it up." He said

"Fuck you Ben. You don't even understand how I feel. How could you? You don't have a heart to love with." I yelled at him

"Don't you yell at me you little bitch!" he growled at me. I should've been scared, this wasn't the growl of a human but a wolf. Instead I looked him in the eye.

"Don't growl at me just because the truth hurts." I said turning and walking into the living room


	7. Chapter 7

I had been at Adam's for a few months. Ben and I fought almost every time we saw each other. I liked it though because if we were fighting that meant that he was acknowledging my presents. Which he wouldn't do other wise. I got butterflies every time I saw hi which made me question my sanity a little. I mean he was an ass, but I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. There was a vigilant y group targeting the pack so Adam put a guard on me twenty four seven, which sucked big time. I noticed that Ben never had guard duty. I thought it was just because he didn't want to be alone with me, which hurt a little. What was wrong with me? I also noticed that Ben would fly off the handle at every little thing. Which worried me and I noticed that it was worrying Adam too. I was sitting on the couch watching TV before a pack meeting, when Ben came in and took the remote out of my hand. I stood up to take it from him so he held it above his head. I acted like I was going to give up and sit back down instead I ran at him and tackled him. We fell back on to the loveseat. I had my hand on the remote when out of the blue Ben reached up and kissed me. I broke the kiss and leaped off the couch in surprise. He sat up and looked at me with wolf eyes.

"Make him see what I see." he said with a smirk

I just stood there dumb founded as his eyes went back to blue.

"What the bloody hell are you staring at?" he asked sounding annoyed

"Nothing" I squeaked and all but ran out of the room and into the kitchen

"Where are you going so fast?" asked Mary Jo

"No where. Where is Adam?" I asked looking around

"He's downstairs with Darryl, Warren and Mercy." she said confused

"Thanks." I said as I ran downstairs skidding to a halt in front of Adam

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Warren

"I think there is something wrong with Ben?" I said

"Why what happened? What did he do?" asked Mercy putting her hands on her hips

"He kissed me." I said

"Wait back up he did what?" asked Adam shocked

"OK so I was watching TV and he came in and took the remote. I tried to get it but he held it above his head so I tackled him. We fell backwards onto the loveseat. I grabbed the remote and he reached up and kissed me. But his eyes were the color of his wolf and he said 'make him see what I see.' Then his eyes went back to blue and he asked me what the fuck I was staring at." I said taking a deep breath

"I knew something was up. I just didn't think it was this." said Adam irritated "Why would he be that stupid? He saw what happened to me."

"Wait you mean his wolf chose her and he's trying to deny it? Why?" asked Mercy confused

"Maybe he thought Adam would be mad or maybe he thought she would reject him." said Darryl

"He think Adam would be mad because she so young. I'll put money on it." said Warren

"Hello still in the room." I said rather annoyed "His wolf came out without him knowing it. That is bad, very bad. That means if he doesn't regain control he's a dead wolf."

"Yeah pretty much." said Mercy

"Well I can't let that happen." I said

"Wait you like Ben?" asked Adam surprised

"Yeah a little." I said blushing "But how am I going to make him see what his wolf sees, if he doesn't even want to be alone with me? Could you order him to do guard duty?"

"Yeah I suppose I could." said Adam " But how do I know the two of you won't kill each other?"

"You could always order them not to fight." said Mercy looking at him like duh Adam

"Okay then it's settled. Ben will have guard duty tomorrow night." said Adam

"Please don't say anything to him." I pleaded

"I won't" He said "Send Ben down here."

I went upstairs to get Ben for Adam, but he wasn't where I left him. So I asked Mary Jo if she knew where he was.

"I think he's in one of the spare rooms." she said

"Okay thanks." I said heading off in the direction of the spare rooms

I could hear music playing as soon as I got to the hall. I took note of what he was listening to. I called his name knowing he could hear me. He poked his head out the door.

"What do you want?" He asked sounding irritated

"Adam wants you. He's in the basement." I said rolling my eyes at the tone in his voice

"Fine." he said turning off the music and coming out of the room

I turned around and headed back to the kitchen. I sang the next part of the song he was listening to just to fuck with him.

"She's like a scene from a Baywatch rerun. Hotter then the barrel of a squeeze machine gun."

He didn't say anything as he passed me. I kept my back to him to hide the smile on my face. I grabbed a pop and a bag of chips and headed to my room. I knew Ben wasn't too happy when he came back up because he slammed the door to the room he was in. I emailed my mom and told her that I signed up for my per-requisites for the computer tech degree. I also lied and told her that I was doing okay as far as the Joey thing was concerned. I was still hurting a lot but I didn't want to worry her. I was okay just not when I was alone. Which lately was just when I was sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Warren was my guard for during the day. We spent the day watching movies and talking. It was nice because I didn't have to plaster a fake smile on my face and pretend that I was okay if I really wasn't. He tried to avoid the Joey subject for the most part, which was good. I didn't like to remember for the most part. Warren was off guard duty as soon as Mercy got home. Ben wasn't supposed to be at the house until seven, but he got there at six so Mercy and Adam could leave as soon as Adam got home. He went straight to the living room and starting flipping through channels. I started making dinner for me and Ben. I knew Ben didn't eat because he came right form work. I made a salad, t-bone and baked potatoes. Ben didn't say anything as he ate. He just glared at me. Finally I broke the silence.

"Why don't you like me? Did I do something?" I asked him rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"It's not that I don't like you. We just don't have anything in common." he said sounding surprised

"How would you know? You haven't taking the time to find out." I said a little annoyed about his assumption

"I just do." he said

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said

"And why not?" he asked

"Because I bet I know more about you then you do about me." I said going into the living room

"Prove it." he said following me

"Fine I will. Ask me anything you want." I said sitting on the couch "I bet I can answer most of them."

"OK my favorite movie." he said sitting on the love seat

"Boondock Saints." I said

"How did you know that?" he asked

"You wouldn't have those words tattooed on your index fingers if you weren't." I said pointing to his hands "Plus it takes one to know one. Maybe someday I will show you mine. Next"

"My favorite band?" he asked

"Nickleback because every time you hear one of their songs you turn it up."

"Car?" he asked

"Chevy Impala." I said acting bored

"Color?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"I would have to say green. You wear a lot of that color." I said

"Type of woman?" He asked folding his arms

"Well you like them not too skinny but not fat either. You like it when they show a little skin but still leave a little to the imagination. You seem to like blue eyes and any hair color but red." I said a little unsure " Oh and to be smart but not flaunt that they are"

"Okay how did you know all of that?" he asked curious

"I pay attention." I said "You know you should at least give me a chance before you assume that we have nothing in common. Do you know why I paid attention to that stuff?"

"No. I thought maybe you were stocking me or something." he said

"You wish. It's because I over heard a conversation between you and some of the other wolves. You were talking about your favorite part of the Boondock Saints and what your favorite song and stuff was."

"Okay but I didn't talk about my ideal woman so how did you know that?" He asked

"From comments you make about woman on TV." I said

"So are you going to tell me all of your favorite things?" he asked leaning forward a bit

"No I don't think I will." I said

"Why not?" he asked looking disappointed

"Because if you want to know then you will figure it out on your own." I said "Don't look at me in that tone of voice Ben. If I just came out and told you what would be the fun in that?"

"I wasn't looking at you in a tone." He said "I don't know about the fun part. It sounds like a lot of work to me."

"Well I guess it comes down to whether or not you think I'm worth the work." I said

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see. But I will admit you aren't as bad as I thought you were." he said

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said "You aren't too bad yourself."

"I do have one question though. Why do you pick fights with me if you wanted to be friends?" He asked

"I get bored and fighting with you is fun." I said shrugging

"Glad I entertain you." he said acting like he was hurt "And all this time I thought it was because you liked me."

"I don't know about that. You may have to convince me your worth my time. I don't let a lot of people in." I said

"I like a challenge." he said rubbing his hands together

"Well I can definitely be one. Yeah what time is it?" I asked

"About 11." he said looking at his phone "Why?"

"I have to get up early tomorrow. I have to go shopping for school stuff." I said " You should come with me. I'll have to have a guard anyway and the stuff I need would bore everyone but Darryl. Never know it might be fun."

"I might. Are you going to show me that tattoo you said you have?" He asked smiling

"No you have to earn the right to see that part of my body." I said walking toward my room

"Well fine can I at least now where it is?" he asked watching me

"It's on my ribcage. It goes from under my right breast to just above my right hip." I said waving goodnight

He waved back and turned on the TV as I closed my door.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up early and showered and got dressed. When I went in the kitchen Adam was standing at the island.

"Good morning." I said

"Good morning. Ben should be here pretty soon to take you shopping." He said "What did you say to him last night?"

"I told him that he should get to know someone before he assumes that he has nothing in common with them." I said shrugging

"Well whatever it was, it worked. He volunteered for guard duty today." He said shaking his head

"We will see." I said

"Yes we will." he said heading up the stairs

I went back to my room to put my hair up. Ben was in the kitchen talking to Adam when I walked in. Ben looked me up and down and then nodded.

"You ready to go?" He asked handing me a to go cup

"Yeah. What is this?" I asked a little scared

"A french vanilla cappuccino." he said smiling

"Thanks." I said heading for the door

When we got to the truck, he opened my door and then shut it for me. He started the truck and looked at me.

"Were to?" he asked

"I have to go to Walmart and Best Buy." I said " So you can go where ever you want first."

"What do you need at Best Buy?" he asked

"A laptop." I said

"You know they have those at Walmart right?" he asked

"Yes I realize that smart ass but they don't have one that meets my requirements." I said smacking him on the arm

"I see. You want a top of the line one." He said

"I don't just want one. I need one." I said "How would it look on the first day of class if I showed up with a cheap laptop?"

"Depends on your major." he said

"Computer tech." I said

"Well in that case, yeah it would be pretty stupid to go cheap." he said pulling into the Best Buy parking lot

He got out and opened my door for me. When we got in the store one of the clerks stopped and stared at me, Ben put his hand hand on the small of my back and glared at him.

"What was that all about?" I asked walking off in the direction of the computers

"I didn't like the look in his eye. He said

Just then on of the geek squad guys came up and asked if we needed any help

"Thanks but I got this." I said smiling

The guy walked away without a word. I got a pink laptop, a pink wireless mouse and a pink flash drive. Then we went to walmart and got the rest of the stuff. When we got back to the truck, Ben took out his phone and typed something.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked

"I have a place in mind." He said staring the truck. He took a CD out of the center console and popped it in. He skipped to the fourth song. I smiled when the familiar music of Midnight Queen started. I sang along and danced in my seat. I sang along to the rest of the songs on the CD too. We finally pulled up to a little steakhouse, when we parked he took out his phone and typed something again. Then he came and opened my door.

"What do you keep typing into your phone?" I asked

"Nothing." he said

"Fine don't tell me." I said sticking out my tongue at him

"Okay I won't." he said laughing

We ate dinner and talked some more. Then we headed back to the house.

"I had fun. We should do this more often." he said

"We should. I had fun too." I said

We started dating a few weeks later.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and I started to get closer over the next few months. It had been a while since I checked my facebook so I decided to get on before Ben came over. I logged in and there it was Joey's latest status update. "Getting married on July 12th!". Tears instantly filled my eyes so I put my laptop down. I grabbed my phone and text Joey.

"What the fuck Joey really?" I text

"What?" he text back a few minutes later

"Our anniversary." I text crying so hard I couldn't catch my breathe

"I know." He text back. I threw my phone across the room. It shattered against the wall. I curled up on the bed and cried. Someone knocked but I didn't move. I just laid there curled around my pillow. I was still crying when I heard Ben come in.

"Hey Mercy were is Arianna?" He asked

"She's in her room. She's been in there for hours crying. I knocked but she didn't answer." said Mercy

"Fuck. I'm going to kill whoever made her cry god damn it." He spat as he walked down the hall toward my room. He knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. I flung my arms around him and cried. He stroked my hair then picked me up and carried me to the bed. He sat me in his lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"He's getting married." I hiccuped out

"I'm sorry." he said

"It wouldn't be so bad but he's getting married on our anniversary!" I said " I text him and all he said was I know. Like I didn't even matter to him."

"You will be alright. I promise." he said kissing the top of my head

"How do you know I will be alright?" I asked "Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I know you will be alright because you have me. I'm not going anywhere and you know why that is?" he said looking in my eyes

"Why" I asked

"Because I know all you favorite things. Like your favorite color is pink. You favorite band is Nickleback. Your favorite movie is the Boondock Saints. Your favorite car is a tie between the Dodge Charger and the Chevy Impala. Your ideal man is tall and slender. You like blue eyes. You don't have a preference on hair color. You like when a man is ok with you showing a little skin and you like them smart." he said

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said smiling through the tears

"It has everything to do with it, because he may not care but I do." he said wiping the tears away with his thumb

"But it's still not right to get married on an anniversary you shared with someone else. I mean I'm the reason his ass is alive to get married. He could at least show some respect." I said through gritted teeth

"Yeah. I know." he said

I got off his lap and walked over to my laptop. I picked it up and sat down on the bed with my back against the wall. I patted the bed beside me and he moved to sit by me. I had a message on facebook from Joey.

"Why aren't you answering my texts?" he asked

"Got pissed off and threw it against the wall when all you had to say was I know." I answered

"That's not all I had to say." he messaged

"Oh there is more?" I asked

"Yes. You would know that if you hadn't broken your phone." he said

"Don't you even put this back on me." I said

"I'm not. I texted that I have tried to get her to change it and so has your dad but she absolutely refuses." he said

"Well then you aren't trying hard enough but don't worry I will put an end to this bullshit. Even if I have to come down there and beat her into submission." I said

"How are you going to do that?" he asked

"Don't worry about it." I said and logged off

"How are you going to do that?" asked Ben

"Give me your phone and I will show you." I said

He handed me his phone and I dialed Bran's number/

"Hello?" said Bran

"Hey Bran. It's Arianna." I said

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" he asked

"Have you heard what day Joey and Steph are getting married on?" I asked

"Yeah I have. Why what's the problem?" he asked

"Well nothing other than the fact that it's me and Joey's anniversary. I already talked to Joey the he said that she refuses to change it." I said

"Well that's not right. What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Well you're her Alpha can't you make her change it? I mean it's not like the wedding is in two weeks or anything. July is six months away. I don't care if it's a day either way. Just not on that day. She's only doing this to hurt me. Please Bran." I said starting to cry again on the last part

"It's okay Arianna don't cry. I'll take care of it. I don't care if the wedding was in two weeks. I would make her change it." he said

"Thanks Bran." I said hanging up

"I like the way you think." Said Ben smiling

"You don't think I'm just being petty?" I asked

"Not at all. I would do the same thing if I were you."he said

"So did you mean all that stuff you said?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder "You know about caring about me and not going anywhere."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I mean it?" he said laying his head on mine

"I don't know. Thought maybe you were just trying to get me to stop crying." I said

"I hate seeing you cry. I want to kill them for making you cry. I love you." he said

"I love you too Ben." I said smiling

"Good because you are mine now." he said

"I am am I. Well what do we do now?" I asked

"We seal it." he said grabbing my chin and kissing me. Ben and I spent all night watching movies and talking. We fell asleep holding each other. We spent the next day doing nothing. It was the weekend after all.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday we went and got me a new phone. I kept my number to make things easier. I also had them transfer all my contacts from the old phone to the new one.

"This is so weird." I said to Ben on the way home

"What is?" Ben asked

"Just being this happy with someone besides Joey. He was my first boyfriend." I said

"Well look at it this way. You saved the best for last." He said smirking

"He wasn't my first for everything." I said blushing a little

"What do you mean?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"We never had sex." I said looking out the window.

"That's okay." he said grabbing my chin to make me look at him "I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know you wouldn't." I said smiling at him

Just as we pulled into Adam's driveway my phone rang. It was Joey's number so I answered it.

"Hello" I said

"How dare you go to Bran. He made me change the date. So what if the 12th was your anniversary. Was being the operative word or did you forget that part. He doesn't want you anymore. Now Dad has to reorder the invitations and see if the caterers can be rescheduled for the 13th . Next time mind your own fucking business." Steph yelled into the phone

"First off don't you ever call him Dad. He isn't your dad. Second he is not paying for a damn thing when it comes to your wedding nor will he be walking your ass down the aisle. Last of all Joey's wolf picked you not him. He didn't want anything to do with you. If it weren't for me telling him to be with you, you wouldn't be getting married in the first fucking place. So I suggest you watch your fucking tone." I yelled back at her

"Why shouldn't he pay for my wedding? It's not like you'll ever get married. Who would want to marry you anyway?" she screeched

"I would. In fact we're getting married July 13th." said Ben as he took the phone from me "And if you ever yell at her again, I will come down there and put an end to you breathing." he hung up the phone before she could answer

"Did you mean that or were you just trying to shut her up?" I asked dumbfounded

"I meant it. Unless you don't want to." he said pulling something out of his coat pocket and getting down on one knee."Arianna will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger

"I know we've only been dating for a few months but why wait. My wolf picked you a long time ago." he said "You should probably call your dad though."

"Yeah I should." I said pulling out my phone. I found his number and pushed send

"Hello" answered my dad

"Hey Dad. I just got off the phone with Steph. She yelled at me about going to Bran. She also said that you were paying for her wedding." I said walkig into my room

"That's what the father of the bride is supposed to do." he said confused

"You are not her father! Plus how are you supposed to pay for two weddings on the same day?" I asked

"What do you mean two weddings?" he asked

"I'm getting married on the 13th too." I said

"When did this happen?" he asked

"A few minutes ago." I said

"You do realize that's the same day as Steph and Joey's right?" he asked

"Oh well. Guess you'll have to choose me or her." I said matter of factly

"How am I supposed to choose between my daughters?" he asked

"Well seems pretty simple to me seeing as you only have one daughter! I'm not trying to be mean or make you feel bad, but for once I wish you would put me first. She's had you for three years. All I'm asking for is one day." I said with tears in my eyes

"Of course I'll be there. I know you don't believe me, but you are the most important person in my life. Besides I've been putting money into an account every week since you were born. I did the same thing for your brother and when he died he left all of it to you. It was supposed to be used for college but since you got scholarships, I guess we can use it as a wedding fund. I also told Steph she can't spend more than five thousand on her wedding." he said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep I think there is close to twenty thousand in it." he said

"I still don't like you paying for her wedding but I guess I can deal with it. As long as you promise not to walk her down the aisle. I want to be the only woman you walk down the aisle." I said

"I promise you will be the only woman I walk down the aisle." he said.

"That's not fair." said Steph in the back ground

"Deal with it." said my dad and I laughed

"Love you Dad. I have to call Mom." I said

"Love you too baby girl." he said and hung up

Next I called my mom

"Mom are you sitting down?" I asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"I'm getting married July 13th ." I said

"Really? Is it to this Ben you've been emailing about? You've only been dating a few months are you sure about this?" she asked

"Yes Mom. I'm sure. One hundred percent." I said

"I will need to meet him. How did you two meet? Have you told your dad?" she asked

"You will Mom. He is one of Adam's wolves. I've known him since I was thirteen. His wolf chose me when I came back. Of course being the stubborn ass he is, he tried to ignore it. I had to win him over with my irresistible charm of course. Yes I told Dad. We actually got into a little fight because of Steph. She called and yelled at me for having Bran make her change her wedding date. She had it set for July 12th which wasn't happening. Now both weddings are on the 13th, so I told him to choose me or her. He choose me of course so now she has to find someone to walk her down the aisle. Did you know about the money he's been putting in an account for me? There is like twenty thousand in there now. I'm using it for the wedding. Steph is pissed because she can only spend five thousand on her whole wedding." I said

"Yes I knew about the money. I'm glad you two are getting along. When do I get to meet Ben?" she said

"We have to come down there here soon to get my dress. You can meet him then." I said

"Okay I'm looking forward to it. Email me some pics." She said " I have to go. Love you."

"Okay love you too Mom." I said

Ben had a smirk on his face when I hung up. He was laying across my bed.

"What?" I asked

"Irresistible charm huh." he said

"Yes. You know you can't resist me." I said with my hands on my hips

"Think so do you?" he said getting up and walking over to me

"Yes I do." I said

"We'll see about that." He said pushing me against the wall and kissing me. He put his hand up my shirt and slid it my shirt over my head. He kissed down my jaw to my neck and I let out a whimper as he nipped my neck. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off as he undid my bra. He slid his hands down my back and gripped my ass. As he lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. He wrapped his lips around one of my breasts and cupped the other one in his hand. I started to rock my hips against his erection. He let out a growl as he unbuttoned my shorts. I pulled one leg out without unwrapping the other one from his waist. He slid them off the other leg. He kissed my neck as I undid his jeans and lid them off with my toes. He stopped and looked in my eyes as he slid his member into my center. He slowly started to speed up as I started moaning.

"Say my name." he whispered in my ear

"Oh Ben harder. I think I'm going to cum." I said in his ear

"Yeah cum for me baby." he said

"I'm cumming Ben." I moaned into his ear

He let out a growl as he came inside me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he pulled out of me.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked

"No not at all." I said looking at him and smiling

"Good. I should have been more gentle. It being your first time." he said putting his forehead against mine

"It was perfect." I said kissing him "I love you."

"I love you too." He said "Now let's go take a shower."

"Sounds good to me. I'm all sweaty for some reason. Don't know how that would have happened." I said smiling

"I don't know either." He said


	12. Chapter 12

The next month was great. We booked the church, ordered invitations, and picked colors for the wedding. We still hadn't gotten the guest list figured out. That was going to take some coordination with Steph. I was at home alone ,everyone else was at work, looking at wedding dresses on the computer, when their was a knock on the door. I answered the door and there was Joey.

"What are you doing here?" I said

"Don't sound so happy." he said " I came to talk about the guest list."

"Don't give me that shit. If that's all it was you would have just called." I said

"Okay you got me. I want to see you. I missed you. I mean we went from seeing eachother everyday to not at all in a day." he said looking at me "You going to let me in? I'm getting soaked out here."

"Yeah come in. I missed you too, but it was easier that way." I said "Let me get you some dry clothes."

"Thanks." he said smiling

I walked to the closet where Adam kept ther spare slothes. Then lead him to my bedtoom because it was closest. He stripped out of his wet clothes. I sat on the bed with my back to him as he did.

"I'm happy you know. Ben is great and we're going to be parents." I said smiling " he doesn't know yet though."

"Really? That's great, 'm happy for you." he said but I could hear the hurt in his vioce. As he sat on the bed to put on the sweatpants, Ben walked in. I jumped off the bed

"It's not what it looks like." I said

"Yeah I bet." he said turning around and walking out

"Ben wait. Nothing happened. His clothes were wet, he was just changing." I said running after him

"Yeah right. I can see, I do have eyes." He said slamming the truck door

"Ben listen to me." I cried

he just slammed the truck in reverse and tore out of the driveway. I stood there crying and warched til I couldn't see him anymore. Then I walked back into the house. Joey was waiting for me by the door

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I S THIS WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO?" I screamed at him "I JUST LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE THINKS WE SCREWED."

"No I'm not. This isn't what I wanted at all. I just wanted to see my friend." he said

"Yeah well you could have called first. Things aren't the way they used to be." I said

"I know. I'm sorry." He said

"Well sorry isn't going to fix it." I said

He just stood there looking at the floor. I had my back turned to him. Adam walked in to see me wiping the tears off my face. He asked what was wrong so I told him everything that happened.

"Just give him time. He'll come around." he said "As for for the wolf aspect of the guest lists, I think half should go to your wedding and the other half to thiers."

"Sounds fair to me." said Joey

"How long are you staying in town?" Adam asked

"Only till tomorrow." Said Joey

"I will call Warren and see if you can stay there for the night. I would let you stay here, but under the circumstances I don't think that would be a good idea." said Adam pulling out his phone

"Yes sir." said Joey " I really am sorry. I hope everything works out."

"Yeah me too." I said and headed to my room.

I grabbed my phone and laid on my bed. I dialed Ben's number, but it went to voicemail. I left a message.

"Ben please call me back."

I waited an hour before I called him back. This time it didn't even ring just went straight to voicemail.

"Please Ben call me back,or text me, just talk to me please. I love you." I said crying

I cried myself to sleep hugging his pillow. I woke up at 7 am and checked my phone, but there was nothing. I called him again, but he didn't anwser again. I didn't leave a message this time though. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some poptarts and a pop. I went in the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the Tv, but didn't watch it. I just stared not really seeing it. I was so out of it, I didn't even hear anyone come in until Ben touched my shoulder. I jumped up and turned to see who it was.

"Ben!" I shouted

"We need to talk." he said sitting down

"Yeah we do." I said

"Adam came over this morning. He told me what was going on yesterday." he said

"Yeah I tried to tell you." I said

"But before I talked to Adam when I still thought something happened, I ran into one of my exes. One thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together." He said looking at the floor

"You what!?" I cried jumping up

"I slept with my ex." He said standing up and trying to put his hand on my waist

"Don't fucking touch me." I said moving out of his reach. "How could you Ben?"

"I was hurt and mad." He said "I know that's not a very good reason."

"No it's not." I said going to my room and grabbing my keys and phone

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I said wiping the tears off my face and walking to my car

"Where are you going to go?" He asked following me

"I don't know yet. I just have to get out of here." I said slamming the door and driving away

I got down the road a few miles and pulled over because I couldn't see through the tears and I had to throw up. I sat there for a while and tried to decide what to do. I finally decided to go to Warren's house. I was still crying when I pulled up to the house. I rang the bell and Kyle answered. He took one look at me and yelled for Warren. Then let me in and closed the door.

"Yeah who's at the door?" he asked coming to the top of the stairs. "Arianna what's wrong?" he jumped down the stairs in one leap and wrapped his arms around me

"Ben cheated on me." I said

"I thought you said he was a great guy?" said Joey walking into the room

"Fuck you Joey. This is all your fault." I said

'How is this my fault?" He asked

"None of this would've happened if you would have just called first." I said

"She has a point." Sadi Kyle

"What are you going to do?" asked Warren

"I don't know. Can I stay here for a while?" I asked looking at Kyle

"Of course you can. You can stay for as long as you need to." He said kissing the top of my head

"Excuse me for a second." I said running to the bathroom to throw up again

I fell asleep on the couch for a couple of times. At around seven Kyle woke me up.

"You hungry?" he asked

"Yeah." I said rubbing my stomach

"What do you want?" he asked

"I could really go for a large taco pizza." I said "And some chocolate chip cookies."

"You got it." he said smiling

While we were waiting for the pizza, we sat at the kitchen table and ate cookies. When the pizza got there I ate the whole large taco by myself. On the third day, Kyle sat me down to talk while Warren was at Adam's for something.

"Honey what are you going to do?" He asked

"I don't know. What am I supposed to do? He slept with someone else." I said

"I think you need to forgive him. I forgave Warren for not telling me what he is and we weren't going to have a baby." he said looking at me with knowing eyes

"I know. Wait how the hell did you know?" I asked

"Sweetheart you've been sick every morning, you sleep all the time and you eat more than Warren. It was pretty easy to figure out and I'm assuming Ben doesn't know." he said smiling

"No he doesn't." I said

Just then Warren walked in, he stopped in the doorway and put his hands on his hips.

"I just saw Ben and let me tell you it took everything in me not to tell him myself,. That boy is a mess. The fist thing out of his mouth was "Have you seen her? Is she ok?' I told him you were as good as can be expected. He is beating himself up. Adam said he won't eat and he doesn't hardly sleep. I've never seen him like this. He loves you and I know you love him. Now go talk to him before I put my foot in your preggo ass." he said

"Ok I will. I do miss him." I said getting up. I grabbed my keys and gave them both hugs. When I pulled into Adam's driveway I took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself down. I walked into the house.

"He's in the living room." said Adam

"Thanks." I said walking into the living room

"Ben can we talk?" I asked

"Yeah of course." he said

"Want to go outside?" I asked walking to the door. He didn't answer just followed me.

"Arianna I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." he said

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen, and it's partly my fault. I shouldn't have let him change in my room." I said

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I didn't see anything but him without a shirt and pulling on pants. I jumped to conclusions. I didn't use my wolf sences." he said " Where do we go from here?"

"Well we forgive each other and move forward. We have to." I said touching my stomach

"You mean you aren't dumpning me?" He asked smiling

"No i'm not. I love you. Plus I can't because I'm pregnant." I said whispering the last two words

"What did you say?" he asked

"I love you." I said

"No not that part." he said

"I'm pregnant." I said sheepishly

"You're pregnant." he said slowly letting it sink in. a smile spreading across his face "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yes" I said

"I'm doing to be a dad!" he said excited. He picked me up and twirled me around

"You're happy, I take it." I said

"Of course I am." he said kissing me

"I was afraid you'd be upset." I said

"Why would I be upset? It's not like we were trying to prevent it." he said

"That's true." I said smiling

"So how far along are you?" he asked

"I don't know. My first doctor appointment is today at two." I said

"Who all knows?" he asked

"Joey, Warren, and Kyle. Only reason Joey knows is because I let it slip when I was telling him how great you are and home happy you make me." I said

"It's okay because I have something he never will. I have you." he said kissing me


	13. Chapter 13

When we told Adam and Mercy, they were shocked but happy. It turned out that I was only four weeks along, so I got pregnant the first time we had sex. I called my mom and dad on three-way.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said

"Hi pumpkin" they said

"Are you guys sitting down? I have something to tell you." I said

"Yeah why is something wrong?" asked my mom

"No nothing is wrong." I said

"Then what is it?" asked my dad

"Well you're going to be grandparents." I said

My mother squealed like a schoolgirl and my father was quiet.

"Dad are you OK? You haven't said anything." I asked

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little surprised is all. Happy but surprised." he said

The next three months we got the rest of the wedding stuff figured out. We spent two weeks at my mom's house. We got my wedding dress while we were there. It was a Mossy Oak Camo halter top with a white sash that tied into a bow at the back. It also had a hidden pregnancy panel. I even found bride's maids dresses that were Mossy Oak Camo and the guys were wearing black tuxes with Mossy Oak Camo vests. When we got back we found out we were having a boy, we decided to call him Draven Matthew. Adam and Mercy planned the baby shower. We invited everyone including Joey and Steph, but I was surprised when they showed up. I didn't think they would. We got everything we needed. When almost everyone was gone, Steph came up to me.

"Can we talk in private please?" she asked

"Sure." I said walking outside

"I just wanted you to know that I am really happy for you. I also hope that no matter our differences I can be Aunt Steph. I know that I can be rather difficult at times. It's not because I hate you, but that I am jealous of you." she said

"Jealous of me. Why?" I asked

"Because you have something I have never had and never will have. You can have children. That is one of the reasons I became a were." she said

"I'm sorry I didn't know. And to tell you the truth, when I saw you in the group with the others my heart sank. The first thing that crossed my mind is that I could lose another sibling." I said "We fight because that's what sisters do Steph."

"I'm glad you consider me your sister." she said hugging me

"We better get back in there." I said hugging her back

We went back in and Ben was standing next to my mom. He looked a little worried

"Everything OK?" he asked

"Yeah just a little girl talk." I said smiling

After everyone left, we cleaned up and took everything into the bedroom.

"So I was thinking we should take Draven's stuff to the house and get his room set up." Said Ben

"Well that sounds good to me. When do u want to do that?" I asked

"How about Saturday?" he replied

"That works for me." I said kissing him


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe your getting married." said my mom teary eyed "And you are going to have a baby. Seems just like yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital."

"It's okay Mom no matter what I will always be your little girl. Nothing is going to ever change that. I love you." I said

"I love you too." she said hugging me

"You ready? It's almost time." my dad asked

"Yeah let's do this." I said taking his arm

"You look so beautiful honey. I'm sorry I haven't been the dad you deserved, but I promise I will make it up to you. I love you so much." He said tears sliding down his face

"None of that matters. All that matters that you are here now. I love you." I said trying not to cry

The music started to play as the doors opened. Everyone stood up and turned around to watch me walk down the aisle. I looked to the front of the church and saw Ben standing there and smiled through the tears. When we finally got up there, my dad put my hand in Ben's and said that he was trusting him with his little girl and to take care of me. We turned toward the preacher as everyone sat down. We came to the part of the ceremony were we exchanged vows, which we wrote our own.

"Arianna, I remember when we first met. You were thirteen and I thought you were an annoying little girl. Then you came back when you were eighteen and I thought damn, she grew up to be beautiful and a smart ass. Part of me fell for you instantly but the other half fought it like a dumb ass. But you being the stubborn ass that you are wouldn't let it go. I got to know you and figured out that the other half loved you too. You wiggled you into my heart and I' m glad you did. I love you with all my heart. I will love you forever." He said

"Ben when we first met I thought you were a pretentious ass but cute. Then when I came back, I still thought you were a pretentious ass but I also thought you were gorgeous. I fell for you hook line and sinker. You took a little convincing but I was up to the challenge. I don't know what I would have done without you. You helped me see that love does exit and that I deserve it just as much as anyone else. Now we are going to have a little boy and I couldn't be happier. I love you with all my heart and always will." I said

The preacher pronounced us husband and wife. Ben grabbed me and kissed me. After a while someone cleared their throat and told us to save it for the honeymoon and everyone laughed. The reception lasted until almost 3 in the morning. We spent our honeymoon in Texas. We spent two weeks there and then we came home and did some last minute preparations for Draven's arrival. We put the crib together and painted the walls. We were sitting at Adam's house after a pack meeting talking when I started to have some pains. I didn't say anything because I thought they were just the Braxton hicks contractions my doctor had been telling me about. I was standing in the kitchen getting something to drink and all of a sudden I had the sensation that I had peed my pants.

"BEN I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE." I screamed into the living room. Ben came running in with Adam, Warren and Mercy on his heels

"It couldn't have you are only 7 and a half months. It's too early." he said panic in his voice.

"Calm down both of you. Panicking isn't going to help anything. Have you been having any pain?" asked Adam

"Yeah all day. I just thought they were the Braxton hicks ones." I said

"Well evidently they weren't." said Mercy

"You better call the doctor Ben." said Warren

As Ben called the doctor, they got me in the car. By the time we got to the hospital, the contractions were getting really close together and very painful. They got me into a room and the doctor came in and looked at me.

"Well there is no stopping it your water has definitely broken and you are already dilated to nine. Hope you can deal with the pain because you can't get an epidural now." said the doctor

"Is the baby going to be OK?" I asked

"The baby should be fine since you went into labor on your own." Said the doctor "I will be back in a half an hour to check you again."

"Well this sucks. I wish I could have an epidural, these contractions are killing me." I said through clenched teeth "Did anyone call my parents?"

"Yes I called them right after I called the doctor. They are both on their way here right know." said Ben taking my hand "Here squeeze my hand. It might help."

"You're great honey. I love you." I said

"I love you too."

About fifteen minutes later the doctor came in and said I could push. It only took three pushes and he was out. He came out screaming and perfectly healthy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked just like his dad. We had to stay in the hospital for two days before they let us go home. Everyone came over to see him even Bran came.

"He is beautiful." said Bran

"Thanks Bran." I said smiling

"Can he change like you?" He asked

"Yep he looks like his dad when he does too." I said

" Well in that case you better watch out. Ben can be a feisty one." Said Bran

"He's not that bad." I said laughing

That was two years ago. Now we have a two year old son and a daughter on the way. Life couldn't be better for us. We are still as happy as the day we got married.


End file.
